


Empty Nest, Full Heart

by Dragongirl180



Series: Gabenath One-Shots [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, duusu has a caffeine addiction, gabenath, gabriel needs to stop being blind, kwamis are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl180/pseuds/Dragongirl180
Summary: Duusu wants a nest and Nathalie is there to help. She is not expecting the deep conversations that come with it





	Empty Nest, Full Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love some fluffy cuteness with the kwami of caffeine?

"Do you have another ball of cotton by any chance?" 

The question jolted Nathalie out of her daydream. She looked around for a only a moment before she remembered that she was at her desk. 

"Miss Nathalie?" 

She looked down to see Duusu smiling brightly at her. The kwami was currently playing with a tiny ball of cotton. When she tilted her head, a curious look on her face, Nathalie realized she missed what she said. 

"What did you say?" 

"I wanted to know if you had any more balls of cotton."

"Oh yes of course."

She reached into one of the drawers and pulled out two cotton balls. Duusu squealed with delight and gently plucked them from her fingers. Nathalie watched as she stretched them apart until they were large strands. She then carefully tucked them into what was the base of the nest she was currently making. 

When Nathalie saw she was almost ready to move on to the next layer, she dove back into the drawer and pulled out a few different packs of tissue paper. 

"I got the paper you wanted, but I didn't know what color to choose. I ended up picking a few I thought you would like," she said as she sorted them out. 

There was white, blue, teal, pink, and silver. The kwami's eyes lit up when she turned and saw the colorful array. 

"They're beautiful! How could I choose just one?"

"Let's mix them all in then. I can tear up pieces of every color for you."

"Yes please!" 

She busied herself with opening them up and ripping up small pieces from each pack. While she did this, she watched as Duusu fortified the nest. They had discussed things that would make her more comfortable for weeks, with Nathalie caving at every opportunity she saw to make the little monster happy. 

It was why there was a tiny mug sitting next to her own normal sized one. On the side, 'duUSu' had been written in uneven black sharpie. It was a good thing Nathalie had been there to help her spell it out. Gabriel still questioned why she gave the kwami coffee, but she liked it and was always energetic whether she got it or not. A little cup wouldn't hurt. 

She had also purchased a small dollhouse that she kept in the spare bedroom she had in the mansion. On nights she stayed over, Duusu would sleep inside. It only had two small floors, but she was still so happy with it. The bottom floor was reserved for all the trinkets she collected which consisted mainly of paperclips, rocks, and pins from Nathalie's hair. The top floor was reserved for her bed which was only a small cushion. 

Duusu had been begging for an actual nest for the past few days. When Nathalie couldn't find one at the store, she suggested they make one. This was how she ended up watching her tiny friend weave twigs and cotton balls together one bright Wednesday morning. Gabriel was busy doing Hawkmoth things above them in his lair, so she knew she had plenty of time to ignore her own work. 

"Duusu, how old are you?" she found herself rather curious today. 

"Hmm. I don't know," she replied, never looking up from her work. 

"How do you not know?" 

"I don't have a good grasp on time."

"Understandable."

"I do remember the dinosaurs. I don't think there was one named after you though."

"What?" 

"Natasaurus. That's what Mr. Gabriel calls you."

She knew she was blushing furiously. 

"Du, I thought we agreed not to bring that up again."

The kwami was right though. Lately he had started calling her by the nickname, though she had no idea where he had gotten it. It wasn't like her boss to be playful or funny, but here he was, teasing her every other day with the ridiculous moniker. 

"Mr. Gabriel likes you."

Oh yeah. She was redder than a tomato. Still Duusu was clueless as she started to stuff the tissue paper scraps into the nest. 

"Don't be silly. Here, put some more pink on that side. He's my boss and nothing else"

"Then why does his heart beat faster when you're near him? Why does he start to sweat when you talk to him?" 

“How could you possibly pick up on that?”

“I'm the kwami of emotion, aren't I?”

“Fair enough. You're still reading into it wrong. He just gets nervous sometimes and he sweats. All humans do it.”

“Don't lie when you know I'm right. Be glad he feels the same way as you.”

“I don't-”

Duusu looked back and smirked, effectively shutting her up. She already knew everything knew everything there was to know about Nathalie’s feelings for him. She was putting the finishing touches on the nest now, so Nathalie put all the unused tissue paper back in her desk. She then took off her glasses and laid her head on her arms. 

The nest was absolutely adorable, especially when Duusu curled up in it and tested it out. She seemed happy as she snuggled lower into it and let out a little sigh.

“You like it?”

“I love it! It’s so pretty and comfy and perfect and mine! Thank you for helping make it, Miss Nathalie.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“You’re the best, Nat. Simply the best!”

“Don’t I know it.”

Once Duusu put all her focus on the nest, Nathalie let her mind drift off once again and found her eyelids getting heavier by the second. She had no clue how long she fell asleep for, but she had been in the middle of a rather intense dream involving Mayura and Hawkmoth when something woke her up. She felt a gentle tugging on the back of her head. When she reached up to smooth out her bun, she accidentally squished something on top of it. Her eyes shot open and she pulled her hand back when she heard Duusu yelp.

“What are you doing up there?” she asked groggily.

“Pulling out these dumb pins. Your hair looks better when it's down anyway.”

As if to prove her point, Nathalie felt one last tug as her hair spiraled out of the bun and fell down her back. She could only narrow her eyes as Duusu floated before her, a single pin in her grip. She took it over and put it with the rest, which were laying by the nest in a neat little stack.

“This isn’t a very professional hairstyle, you know.”

“I don’t care, it looks better!”

“Well I need to put it back at least. I can’t have it in my face while I work.”

“Can I braid it!?”

“You can’t braid hair, you don't even have fingers.”

“I just built a whole nest, I think I can make one little braid, Nat.”

“Fine I guess. Go wild.”

Duusu squealed and flew around her head in happy circles. She sat up and combed her fingers through her hair before letting her kwami take charge. In the end she found herself rather impressed. Other than needing Nathalie to secure the end with a hair tie, Duusu was able to weave all of her hair into an immaculate braid. She studied it in a small mirror and felt a surge of pride toward her when she saw how good it looked. Even the red streak and the shorter hair that always fell in front of her face were artfully styled into side swept bangs.

“This is amazing. I don’t think I could've done better if I tried.”

“Is it good enough to warrant a treat?”

“I don’t have any éclairs.”

“Coffee then?”

She chuckled and poured some of her own coffee into the smaller mug. Duusu was on it in seconds, picking the entire thing up and chugging it like it was water. When she was done, she let out a rather loud holler and flew around the office. Nathalie was about to go back to her work and let her burn off all that caffeine, but she heard a shout from somewhere above her and then watched as pink magic swept across the sky. Someone was not happy.

His anger flooded the room before the lift had even finished its ascent. Nathalie knew immediately to stay quiet, but Duusu was oblivious. When she spotted Nooroo, she shot toward him like a rocket and grabbed him.

“Come see the nest! Come see the nest!” she repeated.

“Duusu can you please shut up!” came Gabriel’s shout.

“Duusu, sweetie, come here. Mr. Gabriel isn’t having a good day.”

Nathalie’s soothing tone lured the kwami back to her side with Nooroo still in tow. She whispered in excited tones as she showed him every aspect of her nest. All three of them were actually so in tune to her explaining the many details of it, that none of them registered the disgruntled man walking toward them.

“Nathalie, you need to control her better,” he said.

“I know. She just drank some coffee and was rather energized.”

“Your hair…”

“Oh I’m so sorry, sir. Duusu wanted to mess with it. I can-”

His tone was unreadable, but she still immediately thought that he was disappointed. She went to grab the rubber band holding it together but he reached forward and stopped her. His hand gently squeezed hers before he dropped it and straightened himself again. Was he blushing?

“Keep it. It looks...very nice.”

“If you say so.”

“Cancel my 12 o’clock. I find myself in need of a long nap. Can I trust you to not let the place burn down while I'm gone?”

She chuckled, “Yes, sir. Always.”

“Nooroo can stay here. It doesn't look like Duusu will be letting him go anyway.”

He looked down at the two kwamis squished into the nest. Duusu growled when their eyes met. Unlike Nooroo, she wasn’t afraid of Gabriel by any means.

“Duusu,” Nathalie warned.

“Just keep walking Mr. Gabriel. I’ve got my eyes on you,” she said, fluffing up her tail.

“Oh I don't doubt that. Sorry miss, I'll be getting out of your feathers.”

He nodded at Nathalie before he took his leave. Once he was gone, Duusu let out a cheer at her small victory. She was always trying to get Nooroo away from his master so they could play together. She rarely won in that regard.

“That was easier than usual,” she remarked, happily.

“That’s because of Nathalie,” Nooroo added. “She always makes him more amicable.”

Nathalie sighed, “Oh no, not you too.”

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No you didn’t Nooroo. Nathalie just hates hearing the truth. Mr. Gabriel loves her and does whatever he thinks will make her happy!!”

“Shhhh. Say it any louder and you’ll wake him up.”

“You can’t escape the truth!”

Nathalie watched as Duusu flew off to the other side of the room and let her head fall into her hands. She was not paid enough for this. Perhaps sensing her distress, Nooroo settled on her shoulder and offered her some comforting words.

“Is it really a bad thing if he has feelings for you?”

“Yes it is. He is a married man. He shouldn’t be feeling that way about his assistant.”

“Not even a little bit? Surely it can’t be bad to think he could ever learn to move on. I am sure his wife was a wonderful woman, but no one is worth trying to destroy Paris over.”

“He would not love to hear that.”

“That’s why I’m saying it to you. Even if you try to deny it, he has feelings for you and I know you feel the same way. You’re a good influence on him as well. Look at how much good you’ve done for his son.”

“Adrien is the exact reason why we’re doing this. Getting his mother back is what’s best for him.”

“Or giving him a father again. You already try your best to mend their relationship. Imagine how much better you could do if you stopped helping Hawkmoth and encouraged Gabriel instead.”

“I would if I could. I fear I'm in too deep at this point, Nooroo.”

“Anyone can be redeemed if they truly try to change. I know there’s no evil in your heart or his.”

She turned her head towards him and smiled sadly.

“Do you really feel that?”

“Of course, but if you don’t believe me then take it from Duusu. You’re one of the first holders of the peacock miraculous that she has genuinely liked. She’s able to see into people’s hearts much better than me and I can tell she really adores you. You’re a better person than you give yourself credit for.”

“Well I’m glad to hear it I guess.”

“What are we hearing?” 

Duusu had just returned from her atelier adventure and settled down into her nest. She gazed up at Nathalie with a big smile and a thoughtful expression on her face. Nathalie couldn’t help the warm feeling she always felt in her chest when she was around the tiny kwami.

“I was telling Nathalie how wonderful of a person she is.”

She perked up at that, her eyes wide like she was a deer caught in some headlights.

“Compliment time?” 

“No no no. Duusu no. I have to get back to wo-”

“There are so many things that make Miss Nathalie wonderful. She is super nice and helpful and pretty and funny and…”

Nooroo and Nathalie sat there in silence as the kwami of emotion buzzed on and on about how much she loved the woman sitting before her. Nooroo sheepishly looked up at Nathalie in a silent apology but she merely shrugged, more than used to the kwami’s affections. Her gaze fell on her computer and she moved to shut it off. This was going to take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Duusu is my absolute favorite character in this show and it's such a shame that she doesn't get more screen time. I'm hoping that we see a lot more of her in season 4. She's hilarious and I think it would be cool to expand upon her relationship with Nathalie.


End file.
